The Children of Olympus
by We're All Okay
Summary: Ten years after the Giant War, the Oracle reveals the next Great Prophecy. A terrifying new enemy is revealed; Nyx. The primordial goddess of night. Riley, Kye, Tyla, Tristin, and Cass must stop her, or risk the downfall of Olympus. But when one is said to betray the group, no one is to be trusted. SYOC STILL OPEN, see chapter 5. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Rated T just in case.
1. OC list (Finally!)

**Alright, here it is! I'm revealing the chosen 5! Now, before you read, just know that I do NOT want any complaining that your OC wasn't in the story. Every last OC was freaking amazing, and I want no one saying "Oh, I think my OC was better than so-and-so!" None of that, please.**

**Also, I'm putting the forms in, too, because I'm not sure if I'll be able to address everything in the backstory, or I might not be able to touch on the fatal flaws as much. The only part of the forms I'll be leaving out are the parts where I ask you what your character can do in the story. I want all of that to be a surprise.**

**I'd like to thank you all. I had such a hard time choosing the OCs. It was tough, but I finally chose. It was so much fun reading your OCs, except for that one troll I got yesterday. Whoever that guest was who sent in the Son of Chaos, have fun in Tartarus! Anyway, I regret not being able to use all of them, but then again, there are like 90 of them, so... Yeah. Without further ado, I would like to announce the chosen 5! Ladies and gentlemen, I, We're All Okay, give you the children of Olympus!**

**Tristin Martzen, son of Eris - submitted by TinyRules**

Name: Tristin Finnegan Martzen

Nickname: none

Godly Parent: Eris Goddess of chaos, strife, and discord

Mortal Family: Tristin has just his dad, Killian Martzen, a politician who loves to cause chaos and arguments. Killian itself means strife, which is one of the reasons Eris was attracted to him.

Age: 15

Personality: Much like his mother and father, Tristin likes to cause chaos throughout camp and subtly cause arguments between cabins and campers. He is very sly and cunning. He doesn't outrightly cause discord but rather whispers bad things in your ear, much like the devil and angel arguing both trying to persuade you to do something. He is sarcastic, witty and funny and tends to keep to himself, he is very lazy and always try's to talk his way out of everything. His personality is one of a cat's, maybe even a fox's, if he doesn't have to get his hands dirty he won't. Maybe campers feel conflicted about him because of the fact that he's always stirring up trouble.

History: Tristin was born in Washington on April 17, because his father was a politician he was rather spoiled growing up always getting what he wanted. But his father would always have to go on year long business trips to usually to mess up other politican's. Knowing that he was a demigod and wanted to keep him safe, Killian took Tristin with him and so Tristin grew up with friends and began to close himself off from the world. So when he turned 13 and monsters started turning up, his father deemed it unsafe for him to live with him until he properly learned how to defend himself. So Tristin was shipped off to Long Island Sound and trained at camp for a year and started making friends before returning to Washington and then back to Camp Half Blood for the summer again.

Fears: Tristin is afraid of large crowds, he can't stand the stuffy sweaty heat radiating off of so many bodies, he feels almost claustrophobic around so many people.

Strengths: Tristin is an extremely fast runner, he loves the feel of cool wind on his face and through his hair. He is okay at archery and slightly better than the average swordsman but his real talent is in guns. He is an amazing shot with his sniper rifle, because of his fear of large crowds he'd rather hide and protect himself far away while still helping his friends.

Demigod Abilities: Tristin has a knack for causing trouble he inherited from his mother, he sort of has the mist/charm speak ability but only over chaos and because of the fact that it takes a lot of energy to completely override one's opinion he rarely almost never uses it, it's more of a trump card. You know that devil sitting on shoulder and the angel sitting on the other and they're both trying to make you do the wrong/right thing? Well Tristin is the devil, that small voice in the back of your head making you doubt.

Fatal flaw: self-reliance, because of travelling around so much and getting kicked out of schools, Tristin has learned how to close himself off from the world and how to turn the switch off at making new friends. This self-reliance never needing anyone, might be the end of it because everyone needs someone.

Appearance: Tristin has a longer than average, messy pitch black hair that even has a but of a blue hue to it. He has golden eyes the color of the golden apple that started the Trojan War and has thin white scar going over his left eye where a hellhound claw managed to get him. Tristin is 5'11 with a slim athletic figure with a light tan and average complexion.

Sexual Orientation: he is straight but could be bi, he doesn't really talk to anyone so there wouldn't be a big chance but it's still possible.

Weapon of choice: a L115A3 AWM sniper rifle with a cargo print equipped with a silencer, flashlight and One Shot XG scope system, along with several magazines carrying celestial bronze and imperial gold bullets. He also carries a dagger hidden in his boots.

Special Skills: besides his speed and one shot kills with a rifle that is really pretty much it

**Kye West, son of Hermes - submitted by Innoc3ntKitt3n**

Name: Kye West

Nickname: None

Godly Parent: Hermes

Mortal Family: Vienna West, Mother. She has light brown hair and blue eyes.

Age: 15 or 16 (Whichever works best)

Personality: Kye is cheeky, naughty and an all round mischief maker. He loves practical jokes and he never takes anything seriously- well, almost never. Kye rarely gets upset or mad, he just laughs it off, but if a mean statement hits too close to home then it hurts him inside.

History: Kye was born in west London, but moved immediately to America. He grew up in Texas, and had a great time, until he was twelve and a hellhound tried to eat him. A satyr saved him and took him to CHB, where he was claimed by Hermes a year later.

Fears: Monkeys and being abandoned

Strengths: Amazing at picking locks, stealing, lying and telling if someone is lying.

Demigod Abilities (nothing OP, please): Picking locks, lying, pranking, running, stealing and can tell if someone is lying

Fatal Flaw: Taking something too far.

Appearance: Kye has light brown, curly hair and bright blue eyes. His skin is tanned from the Texan sun, and he is lean and built like a runner.

Sexual Orientation: straight

Weapon of Choice: Usually uses trick bombs filled with shards o celestial bronze. The bombs are small, and he always has a bunch with him. He also has a sword in case he runs out of bombs.

**Riley Kramer, daughter of Ares - submitted by Julyette of Wonder**

Name: Riley Kramer

Nickname: None

Godly Parent: Ares

Mortal Family: Debra Kramer, mom, died when she was 3

Leslie Lescardo, 46, Foster Mom, Leslie generally treats Riley like an equal. Leslie has enough to worry about (with the restaurant) and if Riley doesn't give her reason to worry she won't get on her tail about anything. Riley likes this system, she has 5 other foster siblings that Leslie needs to take care of and is happy to take herself off of Leslie's care list. She never looked to Leslie as a role model.

Giacomo Lescardo, Step Foster Dad (Riley thinks he has one of the most ridiculous names in the world. Lescardo sounds like a type of snail.) Gio and Riley get along fine, he just doesn't understand sarcasm or sass.

Malcolm Morgan, Role Model:, after Malcolm saved Riley as a kid he's been the one she's looked up to. Malcolm didn't mind and still doesn't mind. He's the closest thing to real family that she has.

Christian, Lucas, Katherine, Jennifer, and Lily, foster siblings. Riley practically lives at camp and generally stays with Malcolm for a few weeks in the summer.

Age (thirteen at the youngest): 17

Personality: During Riley's early years she was a reckless and impulsive person. She often got herself and others into trouble just for fun. She considered herself a novelty, as she always pulled off the crazy stunts and makes the wise cracks for entertainment. Riley also held very little respect for authority figures, often mouthing off to instructors and earning herself punishments. Riley could also be somewhat violent towards those who antagonized her. She had a reputation on campus for being someone who you didn't want to pick a fight with, especially after she broke a guy's arm when he tried to punch her friend. Basically, Riley isn't all talk; not only can she shoot out hilarious and seething comebacks, but she can pack a mean punch too.

However, as time passed, especially after her 13th birthday, Riley began to become much more grounded and responsible. She thought through her actions much more, in contrast to her old reckless self, shedding some of that old impulsiveness. This was greatly highlighted when she chastised some kids for trying to sneak out, something she most likely would have done in the past. She also showed that she had become much more practical. She found most things to be useless information unless they taught her how to become a better warrior, showing an attitude similar to other "cocky AND dead heroes." She even back when Riley was irrational and reckless, she had a very strong sense of duty and loyalty to her friends and her fighting teachers. As stated by her paeator, she understood her duties better than most twice her age and experience, even looking beyond her smart a** behavior, she was still quite mature in that regard. Like her brother, Riley has very powerful protective instincts. She can't stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to do something to help wherever possible, even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily devoted to helping innocent people and protecting those she's fond of. Most often, this protectiveness was directed towards her brother, although she has shown to be protective over others, including her close friends.

Riley can be very sarcastic and sharp tongued at times. She always has a smartass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her, and always bites back with a witty insult. She doesn't hesitate to speak her mind, and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions. When challenged by an attendent to just become like everyone else at the facility Riley pretended to be crazy around the attendent for a week. She can still be rebellious towards authority figures. Although Riley is not necessarily conceited, she is very aware of the fact that she is beautiful. She is rather proud of her body, which she worked for through literal blood, sweat, and pain. She especially takes pride in her curves which have come in better (and earlier) than most. Also, although she has become much more practical, she can still be somewhat vain at times about her appearance, taking pride in how she looks.

Despite many changes in her personality, Riley remains a social creature. She can be very friendly and warm towards people, and doesn't shy away from meeting new people. She is also rather skilled in social interactions. While her brother attracted people with his calm low key charisma, Riley charms with her witty sense of humour, outspokenness and cheeky behaviour. Unlike her brother, Riley has a certain charisma which makes people flock to her, however the pair are similar in the fact that both their allure doesn't stem from their refinement and intelligence but from their wicked wise cracks and talent with fighting. Riley now still retains that same impulsiveness she had from her early years growing up, but now she's wiser and marginally better at controlling it. She's not better with authority but she treats them like equals, which is a start. She's proud of her notorious reputation for being one of the best fighters that Camp Half-Blood has ever seen.

History: She was brought up in NYC, NY by her her foster mom, who works there as bartender for her restaurant. Her foster Mom (or Leslie as she calls her) never knew of her parentage but always insisted on martial arts lessons in case of any of muggers or weirdos. Riley's heritage was revealed to her when she was attacked by a cyclops when coming home from school at the age of 7. A demigod son of Athena (unknown to her) named Malcolm saved her while he was coming home from his job as curator of the Museum of Natural History. Malcolm told her who he was and what she was. Riley couldn't take this information and ran away. Away from Malcolm. Away from anything bad. She ran to her favorite spot: the Balto statue in Central Park. She cried until a man sat down next to her and put her on his lap. "Hey kiddo, don't cry," he coaxed and boomed "your a daughter of Ares!" she looked up and saw the man in a military outfit. "Are you Ares?" she asks. "Yeah kid. Now I need to tell you something important, so don't forget," he commanded giving a look at the last bit. Riley nodded. "Your greatest weakness will come way by water, so no diving off the deep end." He set her on the bench and handed her a knife. "Good ol' Bell [bellerophon] had this knife, don't break it." She looks at the knife's engravings and suddenly Ares was gone. The school teaching assistant, Phillie, turned out to be a saytr. Once she got to camp she was immediately attacked by a griffin. She saved herself with the knife, but it left a nasty scar on her right shoulderblade. Riley has stayed at camp for the last 9 years and has trained her pants off and doing it sassily.

Fears: water (ever since her dad told her she hasn't even taken a bath. She's forgot how to swim and would probably go into shock if she fell in the ocean. She doesn't like pitch darkness, it scares her to not know what's in front of her (this isn't an impairing phobia, she'd simply be uncomfortable.) she also has a peeve of losing her teeth. She has literally had 5 teeth knocked out at camp, luckily they were kid teeth and the adult teeth grew in but she's still in edge about it. She would be so angry if she had to call in that Aphrodite favor to get her tooth to grow back.

Strengths: she is GOD at hand to hand combat (which is why she chooses to fight with a knife) and is mediocre at swords and archery (they just get in the way.)

Demigod Abilities (nothing OP, please): she has the usual enhanced physical abilities that all ares children get. Riley also inherited one unique gift from her dad and that's war/battle strategy. It explains why she has a more developed personality than "Hulk angry. Hulk smash." Not that she trashes her siblings, they just usually don't appreciate her wit.

Fatal Flaw (not loyalty, if possible): Ambition

Appearance (details): Hair hair is naturally a dark brown but she it dyes every month a different color. Currently her hair is a strawberry blonde with her dark brown roots growing in. She loves her hair and despite loving it being down, she braids it back. Her eyes are blue hazel, but really depends on the lighting what color they look, and they look vaguely greek in shape, partially because of the hooded eyelid and the tilt of her eyes. She's a curvaceously shaped athletic girl with milky white skin, not a trace of tan on it. Her height is averagely 5'4 and her features don't look very Greek (besides her eyes) Riley's face is round and her cheeks are wide and high.

Sexual Orientation (be open-minded, please): heterosexual

Weapon of Choice: Her Bellerophon knife

Special Skills: She's a great picker. At restaurants, gambles, books etc she always does well

**Tyla Djuri, daughter of Hecate - submitted by Innoc3ntKitt3n**

Name: Tyla Djuri (Pronounced Jury)

Nickname: None

Godly Parent: Hecate

Mortal Family: Her family is big, as will be explained later, but many are not blood related to her. The family she is biologically related to are:  
>Aia Djuri (Her little sister) age 5, with dark skin and dark brown eyes and black hair.<br>Luka Djuri, her father, with dark skin and dark brown eyes, and black hair.  
>Kyla Djuri, her step mother, with dark skin, light brown eyes and brown hair<p>

Age: 15

Personality: Tyla is either calm and relaxed, or bouncy and hyperactive. She is calm when she is thinking, imagining, or doing her magic (her own special magic). She gets excitable and bouncy when she is planning a prank, having fun with her friends, or playing around. She is tough, and used to walking long distances for days without much to eat. Because of this, she generally skips dinner and takes a walk around camp instead.

History: Tyla's father is a part of the Boori tribe, an Indigenous Australian tribe. The Boori tribe have something of a legend- they can do something called Dream-Weaving. This means they can change what other people are dreaming about, visit people in their dreams, and do a bunch of other dream related stuff. Tyla's father visited America when he was 30, and attracted the attention of Hecate when he gave a small kid pleasant dreams instead of a nightmare. When he returned to Australia, he came with a small baby, which his wife wasn't too pleased about, but she let him keep the baby. Tyla was brought up in the ways of the Dreamtime, and the Boori people, learning dream-weaving at a young age. She travelled a lot, and they would scavenge food whenever they could, so Tyla was always a little underweight (but still healthy). When she was twelve, Hecate visited her in a dream, and in winter (because winter in Australia is Summer in America) flew to Camp Half Blood. Tyla never went to school, and so was not able to blow any up. She has never shown anyone in CHB (except Chiron) her Dream-Weaving skills.  
>At camp, she was soon claimed by Hecate.<p>

Fears: Heights and fire

Strengths: Is a good runner, and strong, and has a good aim with a boomerang and spear.

Demigod Abilities: Can make one hell of a potion from scratch, use the mist, and use Telekinesis (a little bit. It saps her energy.)

Fatal Flaw: Overdoing stuff- she is always in danger of creating a potion that could kill you, or doing something else equally dangerous.

Appearance: Tyla has dark skin, and is average height. She has large, dark brown eyes and medium-brown hair. Her eyes have dark and long lashes, and her hair goes just below the shoulder, and is curly.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Weapon of Choice: Two boomerangs equipped with a celestial bronze edge that pops out when the boomerang is thrown, and a dagger for emergencies. Both the boomerang and dagger return to her after a few minutes.

Special Skills: Dream-Weaving

**Cassandra Coyle, daughter of Athena - submitted by C.J. Seglas**

Name: Cassandra Coyle

Nickname: Call her anything besides Cass and she'll kill you.

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal Family:  
>- General Anthony Coyle Sr.: A 44-year old famous general who is currently working for the army. He is known to be a womanizer, having impregnated 3 women in separate years, two of which are goddesses and one mortal whom he loves the most. Cassandra and Anthony hate each other.<br>- Anthony Coyle Jr.: Anthony's favorite son. He is 15-years old and loves to impress his father. Anthony Jr. is the result of Anthony's affair with one of his co-workers, a Russian soldier named Valentina.  
>- Julius Caesar Coyle: He is the result of Anthony's second affair with the goddess Bellona. He is 10 years old and currently lives in Camp Jupiter.<p>

Age: 16

Personality: Cassandra is mainly level-headed and logical, always prepared and always alert. She can be straightforward and sarcastic, but not in a way which offends people. Though usually calm and collected, Cass can be very dangerous when angry and provoked. She mostly bottles up her feelings and never shares it to others, as Anthony has stuck it in her head that she must never show weakness. Behind a mask of confidence and power is a lonely girl who feels that the weight of the whole world is on her shoulders. Most people look at her for advice and rely on her to take the initiative, but deep inside, Cassandra is afraid of messing up. Although she is highly intelligent and wise, Cassandra admits that she is not always right, which is surprising for an Athenian, since they usually hold on to their pride. Usually she can be seen practicing her fighting skills, or doing anything, really, anything that can make her improve. Otherwise she'd be locked up inside her room, listening to music or weaving. She's quite laid-back and tends to just blend in with the crowd instead of standing in the spotlight like what her mortal brother does. Cassandra can be a bit cold to strangers, but she's never judgmental. She accepts what you are and she'll never think about you negatively unless she has a good reason to. There's also another side of Cassandra that shows her humored personality, although this happens just rarely. When she's bored (really, really BORED), Cassandra might start doing weird things, like fiddling with rocks or drawing smiley faces on the ground. Or she might even think that her treasured pendant is a yoyo!

History: General Anthony Coyle met Athena when he was a 28-year old soldier. The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy must've been attracted to Anthony's strategic thinking. She later fell in love with him and they both did the deed. Anthony expected to have a baby boy, and was greatly disappointed when he realized that his eldest was a girl. He actually planned to kill her off, but decided against it when he saw something in her eyes that reminded him of himself. His anger increased when Athena left to obviously do her duties up in Olympus, without informing him that she was actually a goddess. A year later, he married Valentina Blaskowitz, one of his co-workers and partners. They had a son whom Anthony named after him. When Valentina realized that Anthony had a bastard daughter with another woman, she left him. Anthony, although resenting his daughter, never mistreated her and instead trained her to fight at the early age of 5. Although she proved to be a skilled fighter, Anthony had always looked down on her and loved Anthony Jr. more. When Julius Caesar was born, General Coyle started to have little to no time for his only daughter. Cassandra grew up introverted and developed a liking to weaving, which was the only outlet in which she could express her feelings. She home schooled herself and was frequently seen in the local library reading books of all topics. Cass started realizing that her father is a womanizer when she was 8, and this caused her to resent her father. She ran away when she was nine and arrived at Camp Half-Blood a few months later.

Fears:  
>- Fire<br>- Failing  
>- Messing up<br>- Darkness (she is very, very, VERY afraid of darkness.)  
>Becoming blind<p>

Strengths:  
>- Chess<br>- A formidable opponent when it comes to sword-fighting.  
>- Knows a lot about martial arts<p>

Demigod Abilities: Like most children of Athena, Cassandra is highly intelligent and strategic. She can think of a plan in less than a minute and execute it well accordingly. There's nothing special about her, though. She has no awesome superpowers like the other demigods and she's happily fine with it.

Fatal Flaw: Responsibility. Cassandra feels that the weight of the world is on her shoulders and blames herself when casualties happen. She always feels responsible and would be troubled if she doesn't act or do something.

Appearance: Cassandra stands tall at a height of 5'8, but never bothered to check her weight, although it is hinted that she is light-weighted. She has jet-black hair that's tied in a single braid, with a few strands hanging down the sides of her face, making Cassandra habitually blow it off. Her eyes are an intense shade of lightning-blue, which is probably her most outstanding feature if not for her ears. Cassandra's ears are pointy, like an elf's, although not very visible when seen from a few feet. Most people say that she is the female version of her father, and she does not look like Athena at all. She has an oval-shaped face and a strong jawline, with a button nose and upturned eyebrows. Cassandra is skinny, but this is made up by her fast and agile movements. She has a light-brown complexion. Cassandra is quite tomboyish, but that's just natural considering she grew up around boys. Most of the time, she wears the Camp t-shirt over a leather jacket, accompanied by battered jeans and her favorite combat boots. In the winter, she replaces her usual upper outfit with a turtleneck sweater.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Weapon of Choice: Cassandra has a celestial bronze Xiphos disguised as her Silver Owl Pendant, which was given by Athena to Anthony who in turn left it in the care of his daughter. And in case her sword clangs to the ground far away from her, she could use her fists and legs very well.

Special Skills:  
>- She has a lot of self-woven tapestries inside her room. So I could say that she is skilled at weaving.<br>- She can twist a needle around her fingers with little to no effort.  
>- Cass has an eidetic memory. She can recall anything she has seen, heard, spoken, felt etc. before clearly.<p>

**Okay, there they are! Don't pester me for chapters, please. I'm in seventh grade, and you know how that is. Lots of homework, and the hardest tests in the world. Not to mention all my after-school stuff...Ugh. Just so everyone knows, I've deleted the form, and I've taken down all the notes and stuff, to avoid FFN getting mad at me. And just in case you guys are upset that 2 OCs from the same user got in, I didn't even look at usernames when I chose them. I realized after, I swear on the River Styx. *cue thunder* They're both fantastic characters, though, as are all the rest of them. I hope you're satisfied with the OCs. And once again, thank you to all you beautiful people who sent in your characters!**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	2. Prologue, Announcement, and Thanks

_**Prologue**_

Smoke billowed around the oracle, Rachel Dare. Her eyes glowed green for the first time in years as the spirit of Delphi overtook her once again, revealing the next Great Prophecy.

"_Children of Olympus, take heed and beware_  
><em>You must seek out Night, but there is danger there<em>  
><em>One will not live, one will cut it close<em>  
><em>Be very careful around the one you trust most<em>"

Rachel collapsed, grabbing the side of the table in the Big House for support. Chiron paced back and forth.

"Yet another Great Prophecy. Who will fulfill it, we do not know, correct?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I really hope Night isn't who I think it is..."

"I'm afraid that Night is a terrible force." Chiron said. "Nyx. The primordial goddess of night."

Rachel gulped. "What? But there hasn't been a primordial that's awakened since Gaea!"

Chiron shook his head. "I fear that is not true. Nyx has been awake for a long time, waiting for her chance in the depths of Tartarus. And now she strikes, hoping to defeat the Olympian gods once and for all."

**I've got a reason for re-posting the prologue. One, I don't want any accidents with FFN deleting this story. I had that happen once, and it sucked. Two, I've got an announcement (DON'T KILL ME)!** **I will have the first chapter up soon, but I will not be making this a long story. I can guarantee that it probably won't be more than 20 chapters. **

**Now, before you get mad at me, I do have the first chapter written. The second is being written, as well. But, I do have a busy schedule, as well as another story that's kinda popular. So updates for this story will be extremely infrequent. I'm honestly sorry about this, but I'm so busy. You know how seventh grade is. Anyway, I promise to do the best I can with updates, but no promises, okay? Okay. **

**Sorry, I had to.**

**But seriously, I really can't promise chapters every week or so. Some stories have one chapter in months, and by then no one bothers to read it. I'll try my best to not have that happen, but still...  
><strong>

**Look, I say this on every chapter of every story I've ever written, but I really do love all my readers. And it's true. You guys push me to be the totally insane kid I am. And so what if I get a few questions from the kids at school about why I'm always jotting ideas down in my notebook, or why I'm constantly bringing PJO/HoO books to class so I can brush up? They can go to Tartarus, because you guys really do make me who I am. And this story is for you. All of you. So I'll do the best I can, and that's an honest-to-goodness promise.**

**Even though this is a REALLY long author's note, I had to say this. I wanted to let you know the status with this. I will do my best to make sure this isn't like 90% of SYOCs, where it's just abandoned forever. If I absolutely have to, I will put it up for adoption, but I'm not doing that, and have no current plans to, so NO ONE GET ANY IDEAS. **

**Seriously, you guys are fabulous. And I'm sorry that this is the longest AN in the world, but I wanted to tell you guys what's what. I love you all. Thanks for everything.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	3. The Next Great Prophecy (Tyla's POV)

**Tyla**

I may be a dream weaver, but demigod dreams are uncontrollable. They mess with your head, and get you believing things that might not be true.

This particular dream was especially disturbing. I was on top of a mountain, the ruins of a huge, black throne casting enormous shadows. A huge figure stood next to it, and she scared the Styx out of me.

_She had to be twenty feet tall, wearing a dress that looked like it was woven out of the cosmos. Her eyes reflected galaxies, bright and filled with stars, only they had a cold, villainous quality to them._

_"Tyla Djuri. The daughter of Hecate. I have been waiting for the dream weaver to show up here."_

_I was terrified. This woman, whoever she was, was clearly a goddess. She had a voice that echoed across the mountain top. Her aura of power made me weak._

_"Who-who are you?" I stuttered, frozen with fear._

_The goddess laughed, the sound like nails on a chalkboard. "My dear, I am Nyx. The primordial of night. And I am your downfall."_

_I reached for my Celestial Bronze boomerang, only to realize that I didn't have it. It was a dream, after all. I cursed myself for being such an idiot. "Y-you don't scare me!" I tried to sound brave, but from the amused look on Nyx's face, I guessed that it wasn't working very well._

_"Oh, my dear Tyla. Be honest. I scare you very much." Nyx smiled icily, and I began to notice more disturbing qualities about her. Like the darkness that radiated from her. Or the fact that her smile looked very much like that of a stereotypical villain, cold and unwelcoming. "Let me give you an example." Nyx spread her hands, and the image of the mountain began to waver. I saw another version of myself, this time armed, with four other familiar-looking demigods by my side. One of them was a boy with bluish-black hair and gold eyes. Another boy had brown, curly hair and blue eyes. A girl had strawberry-blonde hair that was brown at the roots and bluish eyes that seemed to change shade as the light shifted. The final girl had jet-black hair and startling electric-blue eyes. I stood there, identifiable by my brown hair and eyes, and dark skin. Monsters surrounded us. Hellhounds, dracanae, empousai, telkhines, and a million other beasties that I couldn't name._

_"Stop!" I screamed. Closing my eyes, I began to concentrate on a happy memory, Camp Half-Blood on August first, when we always celebrated the defeat of Gaea ten years ago. The mountain disappeared, and I was standing atop Half-Blood Hill, overlooking the festivities._

_I relaxed, but it was pointless. Nyx appeared in front of me once again, looking weaker in the bright light of the morning sun. The darkness radiating from her quickly shut out the shining sun, replacing it with a pitch-black sky with a few stars that seemed to flicker on and off. "August first," she mused. "The day the Seven defeated Gaea. Ten years ago seems like such a long time to you mortals, doesn't it?"_

_My hands were shaking, my breathing becoming short and unsteady. I was losing control of the dream, and I might've wound up in front of the throne yet again._

_"Yes, August first is a special day for you demigods. So that is when I shall end the Olympians, and your precious camp. Night shall be eternal. Light, happiness, and everything that brings joy to the world will cease to exist. The world will be stuck in an endless darkness. And I shall rule._

_"But you can be spared, Tyla. Join me. You will become immortal, and be my servant for eternity. Of course, everyone else who foolishly sides with the gods will perish. And if you refuse, this does include you."_

_Horrified, I turned away from Nyx and ran towards the woods, only to find the trees turning into a magical barricade, blocking my escape. I pounded against the invisible wall, with no luck._

_I faced Nyx once again, trying to hide my terror. "I'll never join you." I said, sounding a lot more confident than I felt._

_Nyx smiled that creepy villain smile. "Suit yourself, daughter of Hecate. But be warned, when you die by my hand, I will ensure that you go to Punishment."_

I woke suddenly in a cold sweat, out of breath, tears in my eyes. The sun was just peeking through the windows of the Hecate cabin, and I couldn't have been happier to see light after that whole episode.

I went over the dream in my head as the rest of the cabin began to stir. Four other demigods had stood with me, in front of what I could only assume was Nyx's army. I knew who those demigods were. And I knew what we all had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Ω<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went as usual. Training, training, and more training. At the campfire, however, Chiron had a little announcement that sent shock waves through my brain.<p>

After everyone was done singing their heart out for that night's sing-along, he stood, looking unusually grim.

"If I may have everyone's attention." The camp grew quiet as hundreds of pairs of eyes fell on him. "The next Great Prophecy has been revealed."

Shock. That was my initial reaction. A few people screamed, or shouted "Not possible!", but I just sat there, unable to comprehend Chiron's words. A new Great Prophecy. Nyx saying she was going to take over...

Oh, gods.

Chiron stomped his hoof, and the demigods quieted yet again. "The prophecy goes as follows.

_Children of Olympus, take heed and beware_

_You must seek out Night, but there is danger there_

_One will not live, one will cut it close_

_Be very careful around the one you trust most."_

Night. Nyx. I was getting more scared by the second.

I stood, my hands shaking uncontrollably, my breathing shallow and uneven. "Chiron, if I may, I had a dream last night. I saw Nyx, the primordial of night. She said-she said-"

"Continue, please, Tyla." Chiron encouraged.

"She said she was going to end the Olympians on August first."

A few more people screamed, and Chiron was growing more worried with each word. "Ah. What else did you see?"

"I was on top of a mountain in front of a ruined throne. Nyx showed me an image of me and four other demigods surrounded by an army."

"Who were these demigods?" Chiron asked, his voice quiet.

"Kye, Riley, Cass, and Tristin."

A few people started muttering with displeasure at Tristin's name. He was the son of Eris, famous for stirring up trouble. He had black hair that looked almost blue, and startling gold eyes. Kye was the son of Hermes, and he loved playing pranks, never ever taking anything seriously. His blue eyes were always twinkling, and he had light brown, curly hair. Cass was the daughter of Athena, but looking at her, you'd think she was a Zeus kid with her black hair and electric-blue eyes, even though she was as calm collected, and brilliant as her siblings. Riley was a daugher of Ares who was levelheaded for the most part, but could be a total smart aleck at times. She had dyed strawberry-blonde hair that was brown at the roots and blue eyes that seemed to change color in the light.

The four demigods stood, looking afraid. Well, everyone except for Tristin, who was trying to hide an evil grin. I was suddenly nervous all over again. The five of us weren't that close. We would have to save the world together. I feared the outcome.

And besides, some of the lines in the prophecy were downright terrifying. One will not live, one will cut it close. I realized that five demigods, including me, would leave soon for a quest. Only four would come back.

Another line of the prophecy popped into my head. Be very careful around the one you trust most. I recalled how Nyx had whispered in my ear, tried to turn me against the gods.

"One more thing," I said. "In my dream, Nyx tried to turn me. I think she might do the same with you guys. Whatever she promises you, whatever she does to get to you, don't give in. She'll kill you at the end, anyway."

Cass spoke next, her voice steady. "Tyla's right. I heard a voice in my dream last night. I think it might've been Nyx. She promised me immortality, but I doubt she'll deliver. My allegiance stays with the gods, and I think you should be the same way. If Nyx is anything like Gaea, she won't keep her promises."

Chiron nodded. "I believe that I know where you all are to go, as well. Mount Tamalpais, the ruins of Kronos' throne. It matches Tyla's description of the location in her dream. And you have until August first to get there. Remind me, what is today's date?"

"July 20th." someone called from the crowd.

"Very well. You have eleven days to defeat Nyx, one of the most powerful beings in existence. An impossible-sounding task, but let us recall how Gaea was defeated ten years ago. I believe in you five. You can and will succeed."

Cheers erupted from the crowd of demigods. I couldn't help the dread that crept through me. The five would become the four if (when) someone betrayed us, and then the three if someone died.

Chiron nodded. "You leave tomorrow. I wish you luck."

With that, the fire went out and the campers began to head back to the cabins. The five of us stayed.

"So, I guess we have to save the world now, huh?"

Riley glared at him. "Kye, take this seriously for once!"

Kye held up his hands in mock surrender, a small smile on his lips. "Whoopsie," he muttered.

Tristin spoke next. "Okay. So, we leave tomorrow. I sure hope everyone's ready to kick some monster butt, 'cuz I don't know if I'm gonna do too much."

Cass glared at him. "Oh, no. You were chosen for this quest just like the rest of us, and you will help like the rest of us."

I decided to break the tension. "Guys, arguing isn't going to help. We need to focus. Nyx takes over in eleven days. We need to stop her, or it's game over."

Riley sighed. "Tyla's right. We need to step it up."

With that, we headed back to our cabins. I really hoped that we'd learn to trust each other soon. If we didn't, it'd be the death of us. Literally.

As I lay awake in my bed in the Hecate cabin, I couldn't help but think about the prophecy. One of us would die. One of us would come close to death. One of us would be a traitor. I wasn't so sure if I liked the ending of this story, happy or not.

**Well, there it is, the first chapter of Children of Olympus! I'm thrilled that I finally got off my podex and posted the damn thing... I may or may not have been putting it off. But anyway, I'm going to ask for your input, all of you. Especially the owners of the characters: Did I do everything right? Is there anything I should keep an eye out for? I'll do my best to publicly respond to all reviews. And, by the way, if you're ever confused about a trait of the characters, like Tyla's dream weaving in this chapter, I encourage you to look back to the first chapter, at the forms, where everything is explained by the owners of the characters. **

**Credit goes to:**

**TinyRules for Tristin**

**Innoc3ntKitt3n for Kye and Tyla**

**Julyette of Wonder for Riley**

**C.J. Seglas for Cass**

**_Yours in demigoddishness,_**

**_Megan, AKA We're All Okay_**


	4. Taking Their Leave (Tristin's POV)

**Hey, world!**

***dodges knife* Geez, was I gone that long? I'm sorry, I would have an excuse, but my only real one is writer's block. I tried writing this many times, in many POVs, but this was the end result.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but like I said, updates for this story will not be frequent at all. This chapter is sort of filler, and I promise that the action will come soon. As for romance, well, I'm not a hundred percent sure if I'll be able to squeeze it in with all the stuff I've got planned. Enjoy this chapter, though, and remember, reviews make the world go 'round!**

**Tristin**

I woke up to the same thing as usual... silence. Being the only Eris kid is annoying. You never have anyone to talk to, or anyone to relate to. I guess I know how Percy Jackson felt ten years ago.

I stretched, got out of bed rather reluctantly, and got dressed before remembering that I had to save the world.

Oh, joy.

I was infamous around camp for being a troublemaker. Honestly, that's the only mild way of putting it. But who can blame the son of the strife goddess for wanting to stir up some resentment around this boring place? It's fun to put people over the edge. You watch everything fall apart, and you know that you cause it, and it just makes you want to throw your head back and give one of those evil laughs you hear in movies.

I opened the doors of Cabin 21 to find the campers sending off their cabin mates in style. They all got hugs, and kisses, and supplies, and extra weapons. Well, Riley, being an Ares kid, got a few punches on the arm and some well wishes, but they're Ares kids, so you can't blame them.

And what did I get?

Nothing. Zip, zilch, zero. It wasn't fair. I wanted attention.

At that thought, my mind focused on my dream. It had been pitch black, with a woman's voice speaking to me.

_Join me, Tristin,_ she'd said. _Together, we can rule Olympus. You won't be alone, for you will have me and my children. They will be your family._

My thoughts were interrupted by Cass, the Athena girl who was chosen for the quest. She waved her hand in front of my face. "Um, earth to Tristin. You in there?"

Startled, I nodded. "Yeah. Uh, what did you say?"

Cass rolled her bright blue eyes. "I was telling you that we're meeting by Thalia's Pine. Be there by noon, okay?"

I nodded again, leaving Cass to run back over to her siblings. I leaned against Cabin 21, thinking about what lay ahead.

My hand went to the barrel of my sniper rifle, which I'd slung across my back. I knew that I'd need it, and the dagger that was hidden in my boot.

Nothing good could possibly lie in the future. I'd need all the firepower I could get.

Without meaning to, my gaze moved over to Cabin 11, where Kye was standing outside, with a sword on his belt. The Hermes kids were surrounding him, patting him on the back and giving him hugs. One girl was crying, as if she was afraid that she'd lose him.

"Well, I'm off!" Kye shouted over the chatter of his siblings. A cheer rose up from the Hermes cabin, triumphant and proud, as Kye walked towards Thalia's Pine, not looking back.

Why can't I have a family like that? I thought, bitter. Then again, crowds freak me out, so maybe I wouldn't want a big family, but still... one that cared about me, supported me, had my back. I'm all alone in this place.

_You won't be alone, for you will have me and my children. They will be your family._ Nyx's voice sounded in my head again, smooth as silk.

"Shut up, Nyx," I muttered under my breath. "You don't control me."

But even as I said it, I knew that it might not be totally true. Nyx was a Primordial, like Gaea was. She would be more powerful than the gods, or even the titans. She'd take one of our lives.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed the thought out of my mind. I wouldn't let her control me, I wouldn't become a zombie slave to cater to Nyx's will. I'm in control of myself, and I'd make sure that she knew that.

Realizing that I was probably late (nothing new, really), I jogged up to Thalia's Pine. Kye, Tyla, Cass, and Riley were already there, talking about something that was probably important. I don't know, I wasn't really listening.

Time flew, and the next thing I knew, Riley slapped me in the face. "Dude! We're about to leave for what could very well be our deaths! Pay! Attention!"

I rubbed my cheek. "Hey, what can I say? You guys are boring!"

Tyla frowned. "If Kye can pay attention, so can you, Tristin."

"Hey!"

"It's true," Tyla shrugged. "You have the attention span of a gnat."

"Can we just focus?" Cass yelled. When she was sure that she'd had our attention, she began talking. "Okay, here's the plan. We've got ten days, now, and we have to get to Mount Tam. That's in California. If we don't stop, and don't get attacked, which is unlikely, we should make it with a day to spare, providing that everything goes perfectly."

"Which it never does," Tyla groaned. "Damn."

Cass looked around at our little team one more time. "If we leave now, we have a better chance of making it. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said. "Which isn't ready at all."

"Great!" cheered Riley. "Let's go, then!"

With one last look at Camp Half-Blood, we set off into the unknown. One thought replayed in my head, though... one that somehow disturbed and intrigued me at the same time.

_Join me, Tristin. Together, we can rule Olympus. You won't be alone, for you will have me and my children. They will be your family._

***claps hands* Well! That was just one big filler! But, in all fairness, writer's block is a pain in the podex. Now, review replies!**

**C. J. Seglas: Thanks! I'm glad that I portrayed Cass correctly!**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Thanks!**

**Innoc3ntKitt3n: I'm glad that you like the way I portray Tyla! Expect more from her soon!**

**Shadoweater22 AKA Cassie: Are we on a first-name basis now? Anyway, Cassie, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Credit goes to:**

**TinyRules for Tristin**  
><strong>Innoc3ntKitt3n for Kye and Tyla<strong>  
><strong>Julyette of Wonder for Riley<strong>  
><strong>C.J. Seglas for Cass<strong>

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	5. Chocolate and Catastrophe (Cass' POV)

**Hey, there. If you read my Mortals Meet, then you'll know that I'm going on a hiatus with that story. I don't know what's gonna happen with this one. I'm going to try and update this to the best of my ability, but from here on out, normal life is my priority. **

**Also, I was looking through the OCs again out of pure boredom, and I noticed a common thread running through a few of them. A lot make references to canon characters. PLEASE remember that this takes place ten years after the Giant War. The old heroes are in their mid-to-late twenties. **

**So, onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cass<strong>

Nine days. We have nine days to save the world. Nine days to get from Long Island to California. Nine days to defeat one of the most powerful Primordials of all time.

Piece of cake, right?

The first day went fairly well. No monster attacks. We got from Long Island to about Pennsylvania, with no trouble, except for the fact that we have no idea where to go from here.

Riley moans, pointing to the map spread between the five of us. "Why aren't we just going west?"

Kye is palming one of his grenades, looking bored. "Yeah, I don't wanna stay here anymore. Can we just get moving?"

I roll my eyes. "It'd be smarter to go south first. We have to eventually."

Riley glares at me. "Oh, sure. Because you know everything."

"Who's the daughter of Athena here?"

"I'm not sure it's you anymore," Riley snaps. "You're acting like a Zeus kid; ya know, a total airhead."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Okay, guys, stop fighting," Tyla says. "We don't need to get the gods any more pissed off than they probably are now."

Riley turns her glare to Tyla. "Well, where do YOU think we should go?"

Tyla just shrugs. "I don't care. As long as we get to Mount Tam before doomsday."

"So, west?"

"Riley, I'm telling you, south is faster!" I yell.

Kye looks to Tristin. "Do you think they'd shut up if I gave them candy?"

Tristin doesn't answer. He's been unusually distant recently, not really talking to us much, not causing any trouble (which just puts me on guard). Right now, he's staring at the map with a vacant look on his face, not really paying attention to our fighting.

Kye waves his hand in front of Tristin's face. "Yo. Tristin. Earth to Tristin." He raps his knuckles on Tristin's head. "Anyone home?"

Tyla giggles. "I think he's a little lost in thought."

Kye throws a miniature Hershey bar at Tristin's head (don't ask me where he got it from). "Watch. He's gonna wake right up." He proceeds to keep chucking chocolate at Tristin until his golden eyes flicker to the candy that's fallen to the ground.

"In case you were wondering," Tristin says, "I was trying to figure out where to go from here. But, sure, we can take a snack break and be even less productive."

Kye grins. "That's the spirit! Say it with me: pro-CRAS-ti-NA-tion!"

I can't help it; I laugh, so do Riley and Tyla. The previous tension is completely gone, replaced by fits of giggles.

"Tristin," I mumble in between laughter, "What happened to not doing anything on this quest?"

Tristin lets out a small chuckle. "Well, I figure if we're traveling to our deaths, then I might as well do something so I don't have to die."

For some reason, we just start laughing harder, until the five of us are rolling around in the grass, holding our sides. It must be a funny sight for the mortals (that is, if there are any mortals in the middle of Nowhere, Pennsylvania), but I don't really care.

It's nice, really. I can almost forget that we're supposed to die in nine days, that there's a traitor among us, that we barely know each other. It's like I'm hanging out on Half-Blood Hill with a couple of old friends.

I take a deep breath. "Okay. In all seriousness, we need to figure this out. Where are we going?"

_"I can help with that."_

The sun disappears, replaced by a pitch-black sky dotted with stars, but even they are dim. The area around us falls silent. Before us is a woman who stands at at least twenty feet tall, in a dress that must've been made of the universe itself. Her eyes were small versions of the Milky Way, only more evil than they should've been. She radiated darkness, despite the fact that she glowed faintly, like moonlight.

_"The children of Olympus," _she says. Her voice is cold and taunting. _"I have wanted to speak with you as a group. At last, the opportunity is mine."_

"Nyx," Tyla says, her voice shaking with fear. She draws her bronze boomerang, and I follow her lead, drawing my Celestial Bronze sword.

The goddess looks at the five of us, amusement clear in her expression. _"You remind me of the Seven, when I used to watch them fight there battles as my time arose"_ She looks at Tyla. _"Tyla, you share a patron with Hazel Levesque, as well as her determination."_ Her eyes fall on Riley next. _"Riley, while you and Frank Zhang seem to share nothing but a godly parent, you share a maturity and a sense of duty."_ She looks to Kye. _"Kye, you have a cheerful spirit similar to that of Leo Valdez. Even though he's most likely dead." _I feel a chill up my spine when she locks eyes with me. _"Cassandra, your knowledge and wisdom reminds me very much of Annabeth Chase. Insufferable girl, that one." _For some reason, when she locks eyes with Tristin, a sadistic smile spreads across her face. _"And Tristin, your resentment and anger reminds me of Luke Castellan. While not one of the Seven, he was a hero." _She turns to us as a whole, her expression filled with malice.

_"For these reasons, my desire to end you is strong. I want you to prove your worth to me, and show me that you are heroes, like those before you."_ She spreads her hands, and at least a dozen hellhounds appear at her side, growling, foaming at the mouths.

I tighten my grip on my sword. Riley is casually twirling her knife, Tyla looks ready to throw her boomerang, Kye is aiming his grenade, and Tristin's sniper is locked and loaded. We're ready for battle, a force to be reckoned with.

Nyx waves her hand, and the hellhounds attack. I'm in my own little world, focused on the battle and the battle alone. A hellhound lunges at me, fangs bared. I roll to the side and bring my sword down onto its back, making it explode into golden dust. I follow a similar pattern for a while, but Nyx seems to be spawning more and more hellhounds. I can't keep this up forever.

One hellhound slashes at me with its razor-sharp claws, and I'm not fast enough to react this time. It opens up a large gash on my sword arm, and I stumble, gasping in pain.

"Cass!" Tyla screams. She directs her boomerang at the hellhound who attacked me, Riley jumping in to cover her. Nyx laughs in delight.

_"Yes, great ones. Defend each other."_

Kye, the only one who's not surrounded by hellhounds, throws a grenade at Nyx's head. She vanishes with one final cackle, taking the hellhounds with her. The sun comes back into view, and the world around us becomes light again.

Kye starts dancing around in victory. "Yeah! Suck it, Nyx!" (He also says some other things here, but they're a little on the PG-13 side.)

I stumble over to my pack for some ambrosia. I eat a small bite, not wanting to take too much. The wound on my arm begins to close, the blood flow slowing.

_"Well done, heroes," _Nyx's voice sounds in the distance. _"Your weapon did not wound me, but showed me a wonderful display of bravery." _She laughs, the sound sending shock waves through the air. _"I hope you can do just as well as my best warriors."_

The world around me slowly fades into black as I, along with the other four demigods, are taken somewhere that I can only assume is far, far away from Nowhere, Pennsylvania.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chapter 3 done! Kye makes for lovely comic relief, don't you think? It's so much fun to write his character.<br>**

**I have a quick announcement (that'll probably wind up being 300 pages long): I need more OCs. Now, before you think that I'm adding a sixth hero, let me explain. I need seven new OCs: Five villains and two minor characters. The only reason why I'm not using the old ones is because they're all Greek, and they're all meant to be heroes. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, YOU MUST PAY ATTENTION TO THE FOLLOWING. The minors MUST be Roman ONLY, because they'll be the praetors of Camp Jupiter. As for the villains, I don't care, as long as they're not Sues or Stus. I'll ask for everything I asked for at the beginning: No kids of Primordials/Titans, if you've got a child of a maiden, give a good reason, and NO ONE-WORD ANSWERS FOR PERSONALITY! I got more of that than I like originally, and I'd like to avoid it this time around!**

**If you sent in an OC before, PLEASE feel free to send in another one. I want as many as possible for this, but not 100+ again, because that was just... Ugh.**

**Finally, I am going to ask that you sent these OCs through PM, unless you're a guest, in which case you can do what you want. Mostly because I don't want anything revealed. **

**I'm leaving this open until Tuesday, 12/30. No exceptions, unless I get everything I need faster. I'm going to TRY and post my next chapter then, because it features the villains. The Romans will show up a little later in the story. Happy OC-sending, and may the odds be _ever _in your OC's favor!**

* * *

><p><strong>OC Form (PM all characters, please.)<strong>

Name:

Nickname:

Godly Parent:

Greek or Roman?:

Good or Evil?:

Mortal Family (Don't just give me names):

Age (fifteen at the youngest):

Personality (details):

History:

Fears:

Strengths:

Demigod Abilities (nothing OP, please):

Fatal Flaw (not loyalty, if possible):

Appearance (details):

Sexual Orientation (be open-minded, please):

Weapon of Choice:

Special Skills:

Anything That I Forgot:

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here we go again. (If I get 100 more OCs, I will hit my head on a wall.) I'm begging you to make the decision easy for me. Make your OC so amazing that I can't help but put it in as a villain or a praetor.<strong>

**OC credit goes to: **

**Jayden Daughter of Eris (TinyRules) for Tristin**  
><strong>Innoc3ntKitt3n for Kye and Tyla<strong>  
><strong>Julyette of Wonder for Riley<strong>  
><strong>C.J. Selgas for Cass<strong>

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	6. Son of the Wine Dude (Kye's POV)

**Yes. I know, I am late as Hades. (As Artemisgirl12345 so annoyingly reminded me...) My mom took my computer, and then I had no idea how to do the next few chapters, so...**

**Here's how this is gonna work. The next few chapters will be short, and they'll be focused on introducing the villains through a bunch of action scenes. PLEASE give me input on these; I've never written a one-on-one combat scene before, and I want input. **

**I have the five main villains chosen, as well as a few minor ones. I also have a ton of minor good guys who will appear later in the story. IF I PM'D YOU SAYING THAT ONE OF YOUR OLD OCS MADE IT, IT'S MOST LIKELY A MINOR. Only four of the oldies are actually villains. (I only PM'd people because I thought they might've forgotten about the story, hahaha...)**

**Well, on to the very late chapter. Enjoy, my fellow demigods!**

**Kye**

After Nyx teleports us, I land in a dense forest, with sunlight filtering in through the branches of the tall trees. It's relatively dark, and I can only see the ground beneath me.

"Guys? You alive?" I call, nervous. No answer. "Guys?"

"They're not here," someone says behind me. I turn around to find a really tall guy with dull green eyes and a shaved head. He's pretty ripped, and he's got a murderous expression on his face. He has a huge axe strapped to his back, and he doesn't look afraid to use it.

I pull a grenade from my pocket, just in case this guy decides to go all psycho and attack me. He might, he looks like that type of person. "Who are you?" I ask. Always a good start.

"One of the Dark Lady's warriors. Run away, kid, you don't stand a chance." He grins. "Unless you wanna join up. We could use you, Kye."

I take a step back. "How do you know my name?"

He shrugs. "Nyx has told us all about you."

"Us? What, are there other wackos out there?"

The guy looks like he's two seconds from pulling out his axe. "The Dark Lady has many... assistants. I'm just one of them."

"Could I get a name?" I ask, wanting to know as much as possible. It could be life or death. And I want to make it back to Camp alive so I can prank some of the Ares kids.

"Doug Arndt, son of Dionysus." He levels his axe at me, and I take a step back. "Assigned to kill you specifically. But my offer is still on the table."

I toss the grenade up and down casually, as if I'm holding a baseball (the kind that doesn't explode in your face). I'm trying to look intimidating, but that's not exactly my forte. "I'll pass."

Doug narrows his eyes, angry, and tightens his grip on his axe. "Shouldn't've done that."

Faster than I can react, he charges at me, with a slightly mad look in his eyes. I barely duck in time, and I can feel the blade of the axe as the cool bronze just barely brushes the top of my head.

I run a few feet away, trying to get to a spot where I can hit Doug and not blow myself into a million pieces. He just charges again, and this time, I don't dodge in time.

The edge of his axe slices my arm. My vision goes black around the edges, and the axe leaves a deep gash, one that's gushing blood. And is it just me, or is the wound steaming?

I remember a story that Chiron told the campers at the campfire: Jason Grace, one of the Seven, was stabbed with an Imperial Gold sword on the journey to Greece. He barely survived, because the sword ate away at his soul until he couldn't function the same way.

Is that what's happening to me?

I reach for another grenade, only to find that I don't have any more. (I only brought, like, five. I didn't think we'd actually need them.) I reluctantly draw my sword, but my arm already feels weak.

I can't hold out like this much longer, I think. And I know that it's true, so I have to end this now.

I take a wild swing at Doug, but he sidesteps easily and strikes again. I manage to block his blade, but I stumble back a little bit, black spots dancing in front of my eyes.

Doug grins, looking slightly insane. "Given up yet?"

In response, I charge again. "FOR OLYMPUS!" I shout as I aim a strike at Doug's torso. (Don't ask me why I said that, it's the first thing that popped into my head.)

Doug sidesteps, then sweeps my legs out from under me. I land hard on my back, knocking the wind out of my lungs. My arm wound is steaming like crazy, and it hurts even more.

I try and stand, but Doug plants his foot on my chest. "Should've joined up," he snarled. He threw something small onto my chest. It took me a moment to realize that it was a small piece of ambrosia. "You're weak, West. How you became one of the prophecy kids, I'll never know."

He steps off of my chest, and I take a deep breath. I grab the ambrosia and eat it carefully; it tastes like the barbecue at Camp Half-Blood. Like home.

The gash on my arm gradually stops bleeding. I stand shakily, and lean on a tree while I get my bearings. There are blood stains on the dark green grass, and a gash in a nearby pine tree from Doug's axe.

I begin to panic; my wound should be healed by now, so why do I still feel so weak?

One final glance at it tells me exactly what's wrong: The wound stopped bleeding, but it didn't close, and steam is still seeping out of the cut.

I take a deep breath and start walking, determined to find my friends. I don't get very far, because the minute I take a step, pain shoots through my body. My arm has started bleeding again, just as bad as before I took the ambrosia. Stars dance in front of my eyes, and the last thing that I hear before I black out is a familiar feminine voice:

_You should have accepted Douglas' offer, Kye. Now, you have an even smaller chance of survival._

***grins* So? What did you think?  
><strong>

**Review Replies (that I totally forgot about last chapter)**

**ThespianKid: Haha, the past/present tense thing is a major problem of mine. I sort of just write it, and when I revise and edit, I don't catch those mistakes. I'm working on it.**

**Artemisgirl12345: I am so sorry that I disappointed you with the fact that I have a life to live outside of FFN. But, please, pester me to waste away my social life writing. It's not like I have school plays and chorus auditions to work on or anything. *glares***

**Awesome as Annabeth: ****** Your review genuinely made me laugh. It's not like I'm a well-known author or anything, so you have nothing to freak out about. But thanks anyway.** And yeah, Blandina isn't the best name out there. If I use her, would it be okay if I changed her name to Leah? **

**C.J. Selgas: You never know, it might not be Tristin. It might not be one of the main heroes at all. (I'm kidding... Or am I... You'll just have to find out.)**

**MeganAnnabethJackson: Why, thank you. And, yeah, it's weird calling other fanfiction authors by their first names. I totally get it.**

**Credit goes to:**

**TinyRules for Tristin**

**Innoc3ntKitt3n for Kye and Tyla**

**Julyette of Wonder for Riley**

**C.J. Seglas for Cass**

**Holy Smokes Batman for Doug**

_**Yours in demigoddishness,**_

_**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**_


End file.
